Talk:Carbine Rifle
Another ***** From Ess-Tee Total irrelevance, opinions?. Ess-Tee 10:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You WILL be civilized when making comments about articles, profane language is not normally allowed, and freedom of speech does not apply to privately run sites like the Wikia service, as underlined by Wikia.The one and only... (talk) 02:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC) This page is a critical failure It needs more info about GTA and less about realism. I also think we should name the articles after the in-game names. (So we don't put the in-game named M4 into M16 or AR just because of the wrong timeline). --DT-boy 05:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : I fully agree with that. This is not the IFMDB wiki, this is a GTA wiki. DarkHedge 16:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::We absolutely don't need most of the information here, such as the real-life history. It should also all be sorted by game, instead of model or location. That should make it more logical and useful for the average reader. If that's not enough, just add so people can get more info elsewhere. Gboyers talk 19:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::We should separate this page into M4 and M16. --DT-boy 06:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) i totally agree they should change it to M4, because that is what the game refers it too right?--Claude CJ Vercetti 01:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think calling it "M16 Variants" would be better. The AR-15 is a semi-auto civilian sporting rifle, not a military assault rifle. Every M16 variant that has been in a GTA game since GTA III have been full auto rifles and carbines. I do agree that an entire history of the weapon isn't needed on this page specifically and a Wikipedia link would satisfy those wanting to learn more. Ghost Leader 17:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) we should use the gta IV M4 for the the template The AR-15 and its predescessor, the M-15, are military style rifles, and as such, go under the category of the AR-15, the M-16 is a three-round burst variant of the semi-automatic AR-15, the seltive-fire M4 is a successor of the CAR-15, which is fully automatic, so this should be labeled as an AR-15.The one and only... (talk) 00:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Reload animation The reload animation is not incorrect. The charging handle is mounted on the rear of the carrying handle (or the raised portion of a flat-top upper receiver), and it has a latch on the left side. It is common for shooters to chamber a round using the left hand by grabbing the latch and simply pulling to the rear. SmokeSound off! 23:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ^I agree. Also, you can clearly see on GTA IV that Niko pulls the charging handle at the rear of the gun. Eddiehimself (talk) 21:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) No M16 in GTA V? The picture on the page with the assault rifle can not be an M16. The handguard in the image is carbine-length, making it an M4 with an ACOG sight. Also, the buttstock is the collapsible variant, which is attached to M4s and AR-15s. The traditional buttstock for an M16 is fixed. JC · Talk · 21:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Page Name Change? I think we should have the page's name changed to "Carbine Rifle". It is a bit more general than M16, as it was only called that in GTA III, and it has had many different names since. Is anyone with me on this? (Talk) 17:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Another (And kinda late) vote for Carbine Rifle. I do agree it seems much more appropriate. (Henriquedematos (talk) 18:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) So, no mod is changing it? (Henriquedematos (talk) 21:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) I'll contact a mod and see if he can get this changed for us. (Talk) 22:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) R5 vs HK416 debate So I can sense a disagreement on its way here. I would like to make my case; #Pistol grips - both of these design share pistol grips with thumb grooves. Now the HK416 and many other H&K firearmns produced in the 21st century are only found with straight pistol grips, so the HK416 doesn't match in this respect. #The magazine well - both models in the image are designed so that the bottom of the magaine well coincides with the shape of the bottom part of the trigger housing. The H416 is linked, but there is a distinct dinconnection between the magazine well and trigger housing. #Muzzle flash suppressor - they both contain more than two slots. The HK416 has a flash suppressor with only two slots. I can understand if both the HK416 and R5 are referenced (because they both have very similar upper receivers), but I cannot accept only the HK416 being used as the design reference, because some parts of purely don't match as well as the R5. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:43, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Dude, this debate is fucking shit. The GTA V version is just fucked up to the max that it does not look like a common AR-15/M16. It's basically just a M4 with the buttstock replaced by a Skeletonized one, and the handguard from the Colt SPR, with a LMT fixed rear sight. It's not a fucking HK416 nor a fucking Remington RGP xXxXxFoReVeRXxXx 11:03, April 10, 2015 (UTC) It has alot of the style of the AR15 and M16, i have always thought my self the AR15 and M16 look the same, and the GTA V version's "Carbine Rifle" looks identical. Leave it as it is. It is fine. (talk) | ( ) 11:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ehmmm-Six-Teen Some ehrrrr uhhhh.......mistakes. The GTA III version is a M16A2 (Not a fucking carbine, but a full length rifle), the GTA VCS is a M16A1 (Which is also not a fucking carbine). Please correct this shit will ya? xXxXxFoReVeRXxXx 11:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Not with that attitude we wont. I suggest you calm down or fix your attitude. (talk) | ( ) 11:03, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : The gta III model is more of a 308 AR10 then a m16a2. Swedishfalloutpootis (talk) 10:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) LR-300 this gun is actually resemble more to LR-300 don't you think? maybe the page can be edited. :Not that much imo. 09:14, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Naming Why was the page renamed to M4? It should be moved back to the more general "Carbine Rifle" (even though that's the display title for now), since it isn't an M4 in all games. 21:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Page naming goes after its first name. Pretty sure its first game's name was M4. Can you tell me if I'm right? If I'm wrong and you can tell me I'll rename it back but from what I read on the article, it was named M4 in the first game. Monk Talk 22:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::UPDATE: ::I really don't know what to do now. We are really supposed to name pages after their first appearance's name, which, after research, would mean this would be called "M16". However, you made a good point, "Carbine Rifle" seems more general, and as you said, it doesn't appear as an M16 or M4 in all the games. I think I may rename it back to Carbine Rifle. Monk Talk 22:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that the page's name has been changed back, should we remove the display title thing? I don't think we need it anymore. Andy A. (Talk · ) 21:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah it isn't needed anymore; took care of it. And Monk sorry about the delay, I was going to respond before but I forgot. Anyway thanks for renaming it back; the thing is that I don't see any previous decision of naming pages after its first name. It should be named after a more general name if it has several models in games (e.g. SPAS-12 was renamed to Combat Shotgun a long time ago, since it's a R1100 in GTA IV). For similar reasons, some other pages should be renamed as well (such as M249 to Combat MG, Micro-SMG to Micro SMG). Oh and I see that the Taser page has the "Stun Gun" displaytitle, though I don't know if it should renamed to this or not. 19:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Question Why carbine rifle in any of the games are exclusively powerful more than assault rifle?